


无题

by 月秋言 (zhanbaiba)



Category: Chinese History RPF, 兰陵王 | Prince of Lan Ling (TV), 百变大咖秀 | Your Face Sounds Familiar (TV), 聊斋新编 | Ghost Stories 4 (TV), 陆贞传奇 | Legend of Lu Zhen (TV)
Genre: M/M, 《倾城》, 展白吧大逃猜, 展白衍生, 陈奕迅歌曲
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanbaiba/pseuds/%E6%9C%88%E7%A7%8B%E8%A8%80
Summary: 百度展白吧2016陈奕迅杨千嬅歌曲大逃猜活动作品





	无题

“小鲤这是最后一晚，到殿下这来。”  
“本王本想明日便进谏皇兄，册封你为国师。”  
“国师何等殊荣，况且，小鲤是被殿下的诚意所打动。故而愿祝大齐，完成此段治世。”  
“此段治世，可……”  
“殿下是想长治久安，世上机缘的交换，岂是易世。”  
说着，戴面具的人缓缓移出寝殿外。高演和这个异类做完了交易。

“王爷，可否愿与贫道做一个交易。贫道助你打赢百战，开疆拓土犹如战神，而王爷，用二十年寿命来交换。”  
安德王思索着，没有轻率说好，即便超过四哥高长恭是他梦寐以求的。“本王管你是什么仙人、神人，就算是神人，我也不会和你交易。六叔……好，皇上的天下，有我来守护，我不能因一时名声舍弃生命。我死之后，皇上被那些宵小之辈欺负怎么办。”  
道士笑了几声，说：“有时候你得到的，会比失去的更多。”  
安德王马上命人把道士抓下去，不知为何，道士平白无故消失了。

邺城的繁华更胜从前不知多少倍，周齐兵戈也没有真的燃起。  
可是高延宗从边境赶回城中，城中已经是一片紧张的气氛。  
皇上已经不久于人世，高延宗千里迢迢是为见他的六叔最后一面。  
高延宗万万不信六叔会不久于人世，当他进到寝宫，听到很熟悉的箫声，突然一阵欣喜，“我就知道，那些传话的个个都该死，六叔不是好好的吗。”  
箫管落地，高延宗连忙去扶住。高演脸色惨白，嘴角的笑容让人心疼。  
“朕的大限之期将到，也好，延宗回来了。”高演靠在延宗怀里，想去捡那一只箫。  
“六叔，我回来了。你别想别的了，太医……太医是干什么吃的。不就坠马而已，怎么这么严重！一定是高湛！一定是他！”  
“阿湛即将是新皇，不可直呼其名……”  
“好，只要六叔好过来，要我做什么都行。”  
“咳——只要……你好好的，不管大齐谁说了算，你都平平安安，就好了。”  
高延宗正要说什么，高演说：“这些年算是国富民安了吧？”高延宗哽咽着，用力点点头。  
“繁华盛世，都说不上值得还是不值得。我想告诉你一件事，这个治世是我用阳寿换来的，那时那么绝望……真的等不及了……没想到，好短暂……好短暂……”  
高延宗这才想起数年前那个奇怪的道士，还有出入高演府中的神秘人。“妖道！”  
高演坦然一笑：“盛世和长寿……我要盛世。”  
高延宗责怪的口吻，像是小孩子哭着发脾气：“笨阿演，你不能长寿，怎么看邺城以后的繁华。”  
“当时朝堂之上还有什么希望呢……唯有……”高演已经说不出话来。  
“不管什么希望不希望，繁华不繁华与我何干，我只要和你在一起……”

夜幕降临，高延宗红着眼睛，没有人看到，缟素都在灯火下都透出不一样繁华。  
这座城，明天就要换主人。


End file.
